1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to medical devices, and more particularly to trocars and obturators for use in laparoscopic and percutaneous surgical procedures, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Laparoscopic, or “minimally invasive” surgical techniques have become common. Benefits of such procedures include reduced trauma to the patient, reduced opportunity for infection, and decreased recovery time. Such procedures within the abdominal cavity are typically performed through a device known as a trocar or cannula, which facilitates the introduction of laparoscopic instruments into the abdominal cavity of a patient.
Additionally, such procedures commonly involve filling or “insufflating” the abdominal (peritoneal) cavity with a pressurized fluid, such as carbon dioxide, to create what is referred to as a pneumoperitoneum. The insufflation can be carried out by a trocar equipped to deliver insufflation fluid, or by a separate insufflation device, such as an insufflation needle. Introduction of surgical instruments into the pneumoperitoneum without a substantial loss of insufflation gas is desirable, in order to maintain the pneumoperitoneum. During typical laparoscopic procedures, a surgeon makes three to four small incisions, usually no larger than about twelve millimeters each, which are typically made with the trocar devices themselves, typically using a separate inserter or obturator placed therein. Following insertion, the inserter is removed, and the trocar allows access for instruments to be inserted into the abdominal cavity.
The trocar can provide a means to maintain the pressure within the cavity, so that the surgeon has an open interior space in which to work, by sealing between the trocar and the surgical instrument being used, while still allowing at least a minimum freedom of movement of the surgical instruments. Such instruments can include, for example, scissors, grasping instruments, occluding instruments, cauterizing units, cameras, light sources and other surgical instruments.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved trocars, obturators, and the like. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.